


Talk to me

by softbastardd



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbastardd/pseuds/softbastardd
Summary: Komaeda begins to feel as though his boyfriend is going to be snatched away from him, but holds in his thoughts until he has a nightmare while spending the night with Hajime.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145
Collections: Faye’s Favourites





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic,,, yes I am projecting onto Nagito and no you can't stop me

Nagito woke up alone, in a cold sweat in his dormroom. He'd had the dream again. He seemed to have it almost every night, Most mornings he was in tears, unable to calm himself and control his overwhelming sadness. The same dream, every night. 

He was with Hinata, they were sitting in his dorm on his couch happily cuddling. Then Hinata would get a phone call from Nanami and pull himself away from Nagito, making his way to the door and leave without saying a word. The room would go dark, the lights turn off and suddenly Nagito always found himself falling, he'd try crying out for Hinata but would just continue to fall until he hit the ground below him with a thud. He'd always be unable to move after that part. Then the whispering would start, Hinata and Nanami's harsh words burning into his brain every night.

"Sorry Komaeda, I can't do this anymore." 

"Pathetic." 

"As if anyone ever would." 

"You're no-one." 

"It was a mistake to even talk to you." 

"Don't you know your place?" 

"He never cared about you." 

Then when he was finally able to sit up in the darkness and look around, he'd see it, Hinata wrapping his arms around Nanami, looking straight at Nagito as he kissed her. 

"I just don't love you anymore." 

Nagito would try reaching out, try standing and running to Hinata, trying to beg him to stay and work things out. His voice never came out, he never got there in time. Then, he woke up.  
He'd cry and cry and cry until his voice disappeared, he considered calling Hinata every time. He never could, not after seeing that. 

It was his fault though, for letting this delusion become his biggest fear. He'd gotten so attached to Hinata he couldn't imagine his life without him, and as for Nanami...

He felt awful, Nanami had been the one to reach out to him in class and try to become his friend, maybe at first Nagito had been very unsure about her but after a few months of meeting for lunch and talking during lectures, she'd grown to be a great friend to him, now the three of them were almost inseparable. He loved Nanami with all of his heart, she truly had been the greatest friend she could have been in the short time he'd known her.

Yet he hated her. She was pretty, guys asked her out constantly, she was popular, everyone was drawn to her like a magnet. Even Nagito had been drawn to her, becoming her friend before even meeting Hinata. 

They'd all ended up in the same class, Nanami ending up sitting next to Nagito on the first day while Hinata was stuck at the back. Nanami had brought Nagito to sit with the two of them at lunch the next day, Nagito still remembered how nervous he was and how much he wanted to make a good impression. Eventually the three of them became the best of friends, and Nagito had found himself head over heels for Hinata. 

When Hinata had asked Nagito on a date, he'd practically died from joy, Nanami had been so happy for them. 

4 months later and here Nagito was, crying in his bed over the thought of losing the only person to love him in the way he felt he needed most. 

Nagito was nothing compared to Nanami, he had no clue why Hinata had even asked him out instead of Nanami, especially since she was his childhood friend. Lately, he'd been drifting away from them both, hardly even going to lectures or lunch meet ups, blowing off hanging out with Nanami to play games. He and Hinata hadn't done something alone since last Monday, it was next Thursday now and he'd planned to go to Hinata's house in the afternoon after lectures and going into town. 

Nagito doubted he could face him, he felt so awful for doubting him but he also felt it wasn't Hinata he was doubting, but himself. 

Nagito's alarm suddenly pulled him from his thoughts, 8am. His first lecture was at 8:45, he had to start getting ready or he'd never manage to pull himself into the halls that day. Wiping his eyes with his pyjama sleeves, he reluctantly stood out of bed and walked to the bathroom. 

Staring at his reflection, Nagito brushed his teeth and tamed his messy bed hair as much as possible before washing his face and going to get changed. He pulled the most comfortable clothes from his drawers, a white shirt with some red symbol on it, a light pink jumper and pale blue jeans and shoved them on. He looked to his desk and took the two pastel blue butterfly clips, putting them on each side of his impossibly fluffy hair as always. Hinata had given him a pack of them on a date to the amusement park a week after they'd started dating, He'd won them in one of the scam games you can play and jokingly gave them to Nagito, who ended up loving them. 

He ended up having some spare time after getting ready, so decided to sit around on his phone since he'd gotten a text from Hinata only a few minutes ago and 

[08:26] **Hajimeme♥︎:** Morning Nagito, you're still okay to go out after lectures right? 

[08:29] **You:** Goodmorning Hajime ♡

[08:29] **You:** Yea!! i can't wait to spend time with you (о´∀`о)

[08:30] **Hajimeme♥︎:** Great, I have to get ready for class but I'll see you in a bit 

[08:30] **Hajimeme♥︎:** Ily ♡ 

[08:30] **You:** Okie!! Ilyt ♡

Small things like hearts at the ends of his messages still made Nagito's heart pace quicken and made him squeal like a school girl but it always felt so good. It made him feel special, feel wanted. Hinata made him feel like that in general. He love it. He loved Hinata. 

30 minutes later and Nagito was sat in the lecture hall, waiting for Nanami to sit down in her spot. She usually was there around now, five minutes before the lecture actually began. Nagito watched the door and waited for her but she never came. Hinata hadn't shown up either. Where was he? Was he with Nanami? Were they cutting classes together? Thoughts raced through Nagito's mind for the next 10 minutes as the lecture began. He could hardly focus on what the teacher was saying when the door slid open and Hinata crept into the room with a few other students. 

The teacher scolded them for a few minutes before they got to take their seats, Hinata gaze shifted to Nagito and he saw him smile for a moment before he had to sit down. Finally, Nagito's mind was partially at peace as the lecture continued for the next 3 hours.

After the lecture finally ended, Nagito began to pack his notes and books away. He sighed quietly to himself and got lost in thought for a second before two arms wrapped around his waist, causing him to jump a little and look around in surprise. Then a soft laugh came from behind him and he felt hot breath hit the side of his neck. 

The arms unwrapped themselves as Nagito turned around with a small pout which soon was replaced with a big smile as soon as he saw Hinata's face. "Hajime, you scared me, you meanie." 

Hinata laughed more and gently took a hold of Nagito's hand. "I'm sorry Nagito, you just looked so deep in thought, I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled and grabbed Nagito's bag for him. 

"Hmphf. It's your fault I was thinking." 

"What'd'ya mean by that?" 

"Nothing." Nagito answered quickly, pulling Hinata with him as he walked out of the lecture hall. "Why were you late?" 

Hinata caught up with Nagito and walked by his side, still holding onto his hand. "Ah, didn't I tell you? Chiaki got sick this morning and I stopped by her house to check on her, that's why she wasn't here." 

So they had been together, he knew it- No. Nows not the time to be like that, Nanami is sick and Nagito had to know how she was. 

"Oh no, is she alright?" 

"Yea, 's just a small fever. Ah but, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind picking up some medicine and stopping by her house while we're out?" Hinata looked over at Nagito and smiled a little. 

"Of course, Hajime! I'd like to see her anyway!" Nagito agreed, despite a small pang in his heart. He ignored it, he had to stop being so unreasonably selfish about everything involving Hinata. 

"Thanks, nagito." Hinata leaned over a little and kissed Nagito's cheek, causing him to flush red and become flustered as he stared down and tried not to self destruct from joy. Hinata chuckled a little and squeezed his hand. 

"Lets get lunch in town? I'll pay." 

~ 

Nagito and Hinata spent the afternoon going around town together, going into various stores and buying nothing, then watching a film in the Cinema before picking up fever medicine from the pharmacy and visiting Nanami. 

Nanami was doing alright, she thanked them for the medicine and they spent half an hour playing video games together before Nanami kicked them out, saying she needed rest- though she gave Hinata a small wink after that when she thought Nagito wasn't looking. 

Nagito spent the next 20 minutes on their way to Hinata's apartment with that on his mind. What had that wink meant? He couldn't stop thinking about it. 

When they finally got to Hinata's apartment, Nagito felt exhausted from even just existing and so when Hinata offered to just sit in the living room and watch Netflix, Nagito felt an instant but silent sigh of relief leave his mouth. 

So that's what they did, although they didn't end up actually watching much of what they'd put on the Tv, instead lazily making out and cuddling with eachother until they both decided they were hungry and ordered take out.

Days like this with Hinata almost made Nagito forget all of his worries and insecurities. No matter how many times that wink came into his mind, Hinata was always there to replace it with a kiss or a simple hug. Nagito truly felt as though he was the best undeservingly blessed guy on the planet, he was so in love with Hinata everything he did made his heart leap. 

After eating, they went back to watching tv- although actually watching it this time instead. A few hours later and Hinata had picked Nagito up bridal style and carried him to his bed. Nagito had stayed over Hinata's almost anytime he went round his after lectures so he was hardly surprised this time was any different. Hinata chucked a shirt at Nagito before going to the bathroom and changing into his own pyjamas, Nagito quickly took off his jeans and changed into the shirt before Hinata came back, he folded his clothes and put them on the top of Hinata's dresser. 

When Hinata came out of the bathroom, he turned off the lights and walked straight to the bed and flopped down on it, then turned and gently pulled Nagito on top of him. 

"Nagito, 'm tired, cuddle with me." He said sleepily as Nagito slid off of him and settle down beside him, Hinata pulled Nagito closer and held him tightly. They pulled the covers over them and Nagito leant into Hinata and planted a kiss on his lips, Hinata then deepened the kiss before breaking away and planting gently kisses across Nagito's face. 

"Hey..." He whispered quietly. 

"What is it?" Nagito replied, just as quietly.

"I love you, Nagito. Goodnight." 

Nagito felt his face heat up and he buried his face into Hinata's shoulder. "I love you too, Hajime." He whispered back, closing his eyes and taking the words in. Repeating them in his head until he was asleep. 

Then he was falling, yet again the dream had begun. This time, when he woke up he was already crying. He sat up, stopping his sleepy sobs and checking if Hinata was still asleep- which he was- before letting out a louder sob and beginning to cry harder and harder. He tried his best to muffle the sounds and cover his face but he just couldn't. 

"Nnghn...Nagito?" He heard Hinata sleepily murmur before he felt a hand on his arm, causing him to only sob more at the fact he'd woken Hinata with his pathetic and inane cries. 

"Nagito? Hey, what's wrong?" Hinata sat up, sounding panicked as he moved over and knelt in front of Nagito, "Nagito!" 

Hinata wrapped his arms around Nagito, pulling him close to him. Nagito only buried his head into Hinata's chest. He managaed to choke out a sentence through his cries. 

"I'm s-sorry Haj-jime." He coughed as he spoke. "P-please don't l-l-leave me~" He cries out, elongating the 'me' and stumbling on his words. 

"Hey, hey, hey, Nagito, hey, look at me." Nagito looked up a little to see Hinata looking back with a worried, pained expression. "I'm not leaving, I'm right here." 

Nagito continued to sob for the next fifteen minutes, Hinata just comforting him as best he could, holding him close and reassuring him when he could. 

Eventually, Nagito had calmed down to the point he could speak coherent sentences though his breathing was still shaky and uneven. 

"Nagito, what happened?" Hinata finally asked when he deemed him stable enough, keeping an arm around him but letting him sit up. 

"I...I had a nightmare." Nagito confessed, looking down and fiddling with his fingers. 

"Oh, are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?" Nagito hesitantly nodded.

"I uhm, I'm sorry, to bother you like this when you should be sleeping. I really am just no good at all.." 

"Don't say that, Nagito. Youre clearly upset, let me help." Hinata pulled him closer into a hug before letting him go. "What happened in the dream?" 

"...You said that...that you didn't l-love me anymore and...then...you kissed Chiaki- and I know that, I know it's not like that with you and her but I just...I don't see how you can be with me over her..." 

Hinata frowned, his face looking pained once again. "Nagito, listen to me. I love you. I love you so much, everything about you. Your face, your laugh, your hair, your voice, the jokes you make- everything. I care about Chiaki, but not like that. She's my best friend, but I don't love her the same ways I love you." 

Nagito gulped, feeling guilty for assuming things and even being so selfish as to force Hinata to say these things. He felt awful he'd tricked Hinata into thinking he loved Nagito. 

"But Hajime, I don't understand, Chiaki is better than me in everything, why me? I just don't understand how you could ever love me. I-I'm nothing! I'm insignificant, I'm worthless...I'm an awful person if I made you think otherwise." Nagito confessed, fiddling more with his fingers and scratching at his palms in frustration at himself. 

Hinata gently reached over and took both of his hands in his own and kissed them. "You're not worthless, you're not insignificant or nothing and you sure as hell aren't an awful person. You're caring and kind, you're beautiful and amazing, please stop thinking about yourself like this. I love you so much, I love you. Not Chiaki, not any other guy or girl out there. You." 

Hinata pulled Nagito into a hug and held him tightly without it being uncomfortable. "You're the only one for me, I love you Nagito Komaeda." 

Nagito felt himself begin to cry again, he pulled himself more into Hinata's arms and felt himself become relaxed while he cried. "I love you too, Hajime, I love you so much...Thank you for falling for me." He cried into Hinata's shirt. 

Nagito's insecurities and self-loathing depreciation wouldn't go away over night. It would take a lot of time before Nagito was in a stable and mental headspace, both of them knew that. But they were also both prepared to go through it together, helping eachother along and loving eachother with their whole hearts. So, as they cuddled up together and began to fall asleep once again, Nagito felt safe and happy. That was all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm currently writing another fic called 'I don't like marshmallows' which is a lot fluffier and longer, if you want to check it out! 
> 
> This isn't perfect, but it's also a vent fic so please take that into consideration


End file.
